2 chiens égarés
by Aloes
Summary: Severus Rogue ne s'était jamais imaginé en nounou et pourtant, il n'a pas d'autres choix que de recueillir 1 chien et 1 chiot égaré...
1. Chapter 1

_Note de l'auteur_

 _homophobes, je ne suis pas masochiste et, à priori, vous non plus, donc ne lisez pas cette fanfic (ou alors souffrez en silence merci!)_

 _Cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

 _J'accueillerais à bras ouvert toute critique constructive! Je ne sais pas encore à quelle fréquence je publierai les prochains chapitres, ce sera probablement un par mois pour cause travail et étude._

XXX

Severus entre dans la pièce et considère son ennemi. Le montre est fort, remuant et extrêmement répugnant. L'épreuve sera difficile voire humiliante.

En plissant son nez délicat, Severus attrape l'enfant pour le poser sur la table à langer. La couche est humide et Merlin cette odeur !

Et si le monstre lui urinait dessus une fois de plus ? Severus réprime un frisson pendant que le gosse gazouille, probablement ravis d'avoir Severus à sa merci une nouvelle fois. Le sorcier fronce les sourcils, mais l'enfant rit aux éclats en essayant d'attraper les longs cheveux de Rogue. Aucun instinct de conservation ce gosse !

Avec précaution, Severus ouvre la couche odorante et soulève doucement Petit Monstre pour le dégager.

Ensuite d'un coup de baguette, il fait léviter la couche immonde jusque dans la poubelle et pousse un soupir de soulagement quand elle tombe d'un bruit sourd.

Croiser le regard du morveux est douloureux.

Le regarder sans étouffer une vague de haine, est difficile, il ressemble beaucoup à son père, mais croiser ses yeux sont deux lames enfoncées dans son cœur. Lily, son âme sœur et sa seule amie. Il la comprenait mieux que James et il n'avait pas eu le temps de se réconcilier avec elle.

Il prend une lingette à l'odeur douçâtre et, en restant à bonne distance du potentiel arroseur, il lave le petit garçon du bout des doigts.

Répugnant. Dire que Lily s'était livrée à cette torture volontairement. Nouveau coup de poignard au cœur. Normal il a pensé à elle.

Harry en a assez de rester tranquille et commence à s'agiter les bras vers Severus pour être câliné. Il peut toujours rêver. Severus le change et l'empêche de manger les fils électriques, c'est déjà très généreux de sa part.

La couche finit par être attachée sans incident majeur contre ses vêtements et sa dignité.

Il prend Harry qui se blottit contre lui. « Je ne suis pas ton ours en peluche » lui signale-t-il pour la énième fois d'une voix morne. Ses regards noirs n'avaient jamais déclenché autre chose que des éclats de rire chez le bébé.

Severus dépose Harry dans le parc de fortune qu'il a construit avec 3 coussins mais indigné par sa négligence, l'enfant se met à pousser des cris stridents.

« Non pitié pas cela ! » pense le sorcier et résigné, reprend l'enfant dans ses bras, s'assied avant de prendre son grimoire. Son examen d'entrée n'est que dans 3 semaines.

Ravi, Harry babille bruyamment en jouant avec la robe noire de sa victime. Severus caresse distraitement les cheveux de l'enfant. Il est si mignon avec sa petite crête de cheveux et… « Oh Merlin, je suis bel et bien devenu son ours en peluche. »

Tic tac tic tac… 9h55 ! Plus que 5 minutes. Dans son fauteuil, Severus contemple Harry qui joue avec les blocs en bois qu'il avait déniché au grenier au grenier grâce au portrait de la mère de Sirius. La mère de ce dernier persiste à jouer les garces avec eux mais avec Harry, elle est douce qu'un agneau. Et elle rend bien service à Severus puisque c'est grâce à ses histoires et ses chansons que Severus passe des nuits correctes. Sirius le tuerait s'il le savait.

9h57. Severus recommence sa liste de chose à faire pour la journée. 1. Acheter des couches 2. étudier le 3ème grimoire de Potion…

Ding ding ding ! 10 heures. Alléluia l'heure de la délivrance, à moins que…

La porte s'ouvre et un homme tenant une bouteille et transpirant le vin et le sexe s'effondre à coté de lui dans le canapé.

Severus lève les yeux au ciel. Sirius est une épave. Comme tous les matins ! Depuis 2 fichues semaines !

En outre, le clébard lui doit un mois de lessive et de cuisine, 10 000 galions et 30 potions anti-gueule de bois.

La bouteille se fracasse contre le sol et se brise en mille morceaux. Harry sursaute avant de se mettre à hurler. Severus pousse un juron en essayant de calmer la chose hurlante, réctification de la liste de choses à faire.

1er ajout à sa liste : vider la cave à vin pour la 12ème fois.

2ème ajout : arrêter de jurer devant Harry.

3ème rêver à l'AH (l'après-Harry) pour tenir le coup.

Selon leur accord, Sirius s'occupe d'Harry pendant la journée de 10 à 22h et lui de 22h à 10 h mais l'heure de Sirius varie selon la dose d'alcool ingurgité la veille.

Severus se lève pour lui donner la potion qu'il a pris l'habitude de préparer. Une main vaseuse sort de l'enchevêtrement de vêtements. Sirius se redresse pour avaler la mixture, il essaye de sourire à son filleul mais Harry effrayé se blottit contre Severus qui lève les yeux au ciel.

Severus se balance doucement avec Harry pour le calmer tout en étudiant son colocataire, peu reconnaitrait le play-boy de Poudlard dans cette charogne Mal rasé, puant le sexe et l'alcool. Mais toujours aussi séduisant et sexy. La vie est vraiment injuste.

Rogue attend patiemment que la potion anti-gueule de bois fasse son effet, Harry s'endort sur ses genoux et bave sur sa robe. Trop mignon, décidément ce môme est adorable.

Par contre quand il s'approche de Sirius pour le secouer, il entend un ronflement.

" J'aurais gagné ma couronne de martyr". Il se lève pour déposer Harry dans son berceau. Ensuite il déshabille Sirius pour l'installer plus confortablement dans le canapé. Le clébard eut le mauvais goût de vociférer des menaces ensommeillées à son encontre mais rien de bien méchant. En jetant un coup d'œil au berceau, Séverus s'aperçoit qu'Harry s'est endormi.

"Et elle sera en or massif!"

S'occuper du chien égaré et de son chiot, la routine de Séverus Rogue

Oh bon sang, il avait vraiment besoin d'un thé.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir, voici déjà le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme je l'ai dit dans ma réédition du chapitre 1, je posterai probablement une fois par moi, mes études et mon travail me prenant beaucoup de temps._

 _Merci à Zeugma412 et Stella pour vos reviews et aux autres pour votre confiance._

 _Ce chapitre est un flash-back !_

XXXXXX

 **2 semaines plus tôt**

Sirius avait arraché Harry des mains d'Hagrid, malgré les hurlements du demi-géant, et avait volé sur sa moto jusqu'à Poudlard pour raconter toute l'histoire à Dumbledore. Le subterfuge des gardiens du secret, la mort des Potter et probablement celle de Peter.

Il en était à la moitié de son explication, quand, Harry avait décidé de leur montrer ses qualités vocales exceptionnelles. Par réflexe, Sirius avait appelé James avant de se figer. James ne pourrait plus jamais consoler son fils. Dumbldore lui avait pris le bras, Sirius avait ravalé ses larmes et poursuivi son récit.

Les yeux humides et les poings serrés, le vieux sorcier lui avait tapé sur l'épaule et lui avait ordonné de rentrer chez lui et de l'attendre lui ou un de ses hommes.

Sirius l'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds. Son appartement était surement surveillé par des Mangemorts…

« Chez vos parents » précisa Dumbledore avec un sourire d'excuse « Je vais me lancer à la recherche de Peter. S'il est vivant, je le retrouverai. »

Sirius avait hoché la tête et enfourché sa moto, son filleul toujours dans les bras.

Retourner chez ses parents ! Il aurait préféré qu'on lui arrache un ongle avec un fil de fer plutôt que de retourner là-bas mais il serait prêt à mourir pour qu' Harry soit en sécurité. Alors pourquoi pas rentrer chez ses parents.

En poussant la porte, il avait été accueilli par les cris de sa mère et les lamentations de Kreatur, pas franchement ravis de l'arrivée du Fils prodigue.

Rien n'avait changé depuis son départ. C'était presque rassurant.

Après avoir protégé son ancienne demeure avec de nouvelles malédictions et lancé un sort de silence sur tous les tableaux et photos de la maison, il s'était effondré dans un fauteuil avec le bébé dans les bras.

Kreature avait fermement refusé de le servir en hurlant que sa vraie maitresse était Walburga, sa mère et répugnant à employer la manière forte, Sirius avait fouillé la cuisine sans rien trouver à manger ou à boire.

Désormais, il berce un Harry endormi en chantonnant « il me voudrait un whi-whi-whisky pur feu-feu-feuuuuu » tout parcourant la maison de son enfance.

Des souvenirs de lui et Regulus courant dans les longs couloirs en riant…bon sang, il a l'impression que cela fait des siècles.

« Et je n'ai que 23 ans… » soupire-t-il en regardant Harry.

Père ! Il était père. Si une de ses conquêtes, ou n'importe qui lui avait dit cela, i mois, il lui aurait conseillé d'y aller plus doucement avec l'alcool.

Même avec les hommes, il utilisait préservatifs et contraception. Les grossesses masculines étaient rares, mais, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Finalement, après toutes ses conquêtes et toutes ses nuits de folie sexuelle, c'était Voldemort qui faisait de lui un père. Et non plus un Parrain. Un rôle qui lui avait toujours convenu à merveille. Il gâtait Harry, s'amusait avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne insupportable, puis il le rendait à ses parent et partait très vite, laissant les couches et l'éducation à ses parents. Parrain oui, père jamais. Sauf, peut-être à 80 ans, où il adopterait deux jeunes personnes d'une vingtaine d'année pour prendre soin de lui.

Mais la vie a un sens cruel et déplacé de l'humour. James devait sûrement beaucoup rire en le voyant ainsi.

« Non ! Ne pas penser à James ! » Il devait attendre l'arrivée de l'homme de Dumbledore, et attendre de coucher Harry, ensuite, il pourrait penser à ce qu'il a perdu.

La sonnette retentit dans les couloirs sombres. « Merlin ! Faites qu'il ne se réveille pas ! » Harry s'agite mais continue de dormir.

Ouf !

Sirius ouvre doucement l'œil de bœuf mais ne reconnait pas la silhouette sombre.

"Mot de passe " lance-t-il.

"Biche" La voix est dure et curieusement familière. La gorge serrée par un mauvais pressentiment, Sirius ouvre la porte.  
La silhouette haute mais maigre, les cheveux longs, gras et noirs, Severus Rogue entre dans la vénérable maison des Black.  
Sirius étouffe un juron et essaye de repousser son ennemi hors de la maison mais Harry pousse un petit grognement. Alarmé, Sirius le berce doucement et, miracle, le bébé ne se réveille pas. Severus profite de sa confusion pour entrer et se diriger vers le salon.

Sirius le suit bouillonnant de colère. Comment se débarrasser de cette vermine sans risquer de blesser Harry ? Severus s'arrête dans le salon et jette sa cape noire sur un des fauteuils avant de se tourner vers son ennemi de toujours.

"Je ne te veux aucun mal, Black. Mes jours en tant que mangemorts sont définitivement terminés" Dit la voix rauque de Severus, il s'arrête et embrasse la pièce en fronçant le nez. « Par Merlin, qu'est ce qui sent aussi mauvais ici ? Les cadavres dans les placards de ta noble famille? Ou bien toi et le morveux ! »

Son ton est aussi sarcastique que d'habitude mais Sirius voit les yeux rouges gonflés et cernés par le chagrin et la fatigue du serpentard et se détend.

Sirius avait toujours su déchiffrer mieux que personne les expressions et les émotions du sorcier. Atout indispensable pour déceler les futurs mauvais coups ou guetter le moment d'accomplir les leurs.

Et aussi… parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Depuis le 1er septembre l'année de leur 11 ans, il ne l'avait plus lâché des yeux, cela faisait beaucoup rire James,…

Non, il ne veut pas penser à son meilleur ami maintenant.

Les deux ennemis se regardent dans les yeux un long moment, chacun perdu dans la souffrance de l'autre, en parfait accord.  
"Le vieux fou m'a dit que tu n'étais pas seul, je n'avais pas compris qu'il s'agissait de... " Severus désigne l'enfant. « …la source de l'odeur ».  
" il s'appelle Harry ".  
Severus grimace " elle a toujours aimé ce prénom. "  
Silence.  
"Pourquoi toi ? Et pourquoi ici ? " demande Sirius

Rogue fait une grimace. Apparemment parler poliment à Sirius équivalait pour lui à marcher pieds nus sur un tapis de clous.

"Je ne sais pas. Le vieux fou m'a juste demandé de t'aider pendant une période non déterminée. "

"Pourquoi toi ? "  
Severus le dévisage puis jette un coup d'œil dégoûté à Harry.  
"Parce que malgré toute la haine que j'éprouve à ton égard et à celui de James, tu ne trouveras personne de plus motivé pour protéger ce gamin que moi."  
Sirius le regarde soupçonneux mais le serpentard est d'une sincérité absolue. Severus aimait Lily. Le fait que ses sentiments envers elle soient assez forts pour le faire changer de camps, ne le surprend pas.

Il pousse un grand soupir et s'assit dans un des nombreux fauteuils et indique à Severus de faire pareil. Ce dernier s'affale, visiblement épuisé. Ils se jaugent en silence.  
"Alors que proposes tu ? " demande Sirius agacé par ce silence embarrassé.

" Selon Dumbledore, il faut une famille au gamin afin de jeter un sort de protection familiale. J'ai pensé à Pétunia Evans. "

Sirius lui jette un regard incrédule.

" Celle qui détestait Lily parce qu'elle était une sorcière ? Hors de question."

"Il n'a pas d'autre famille "  
"Je suis son parrain ! Je refuse de m'en séparer. "  
"On se moque de ce que tu veux. » le coupe Severus. « Cet enfant doit avoir une vie saine et en sécurité loin du monde des sorciers. "  
" Je n'abandonnerai pas Harry."  
Constatant qu'ils avaient élevé la voix, ils observent un silence craintif mais le petit garçon continue de dormir dans les bras de son parrain.  
Severus murmure accusateur. .  
"Tu n'es qu'un égoïste. Qu'as-tu à lui apporter ? Tu es incapable de prendre soin de toi, tu collectionnes les gueules de bois et les coups d'un soir. Tu es irresponsable, égoïste... » il lui jette un regard méprisant.  
Sirius n'y tient plus, il se lève, dépose soigneusement Harry sur le fauteuil et réalise un de ses vœux les plus chers : flanquer son poing dans la figure de Rogue. Ce dernier réplique immédiatement.

Ils se rouent de coups jusqu'à ce que Sirius heurte un vase. Tous les deux se regardent, conscient du désastre imminent. Cela ne rate pas, le vase se fracasse sur le sol et le craquement de la porcelaine brisée réveille Harry qui se met à hurler.

En grognant, Sirius repousse Severus pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras. Harry se blottit contre lui et Sirius s'efforce d'ignorer les fluides peu ragoûtants qui ornent sa chemise.

Tandis qu'il berce Harry, son regard croise celui de Severus. Hagard, perdu, le parfait reflet du sien. Ils ne sont que deux hommes ravagés par le chagrin et la culpabilité.  
Pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait il conduit ici ? Pour que Servilius et lui enterrent la hache de guerre en léchant mutuellement leur blessure ?  
Harry se calme doucement et gazouille gaiement. Sirius contemple Harry. Plein de vie, heureux, encore incapable de comprendre la perte qui est la sienne.

Severus a raison. Il n'a pas une vie stable et n'a jamais connu une vraie vie de famille. Juste une ébauche auprès des Potter.  
La mort de Lili adoucira peut-être sa sœur et Harry sera sûrement bien accueilli par une famille aimante. Il pourra à nouveau se contenter du rôle de parrain un peu fou et toujours prompt à faire des bêtises.

Il regarde Severus.

« D'accord ! »

« Quoi ? » grogne son adversaire.

« Tu as gagné ! Tu as raison » bougonne Sirius. « Je ne suis pas qualifié pour être père, je gâcherai sûrement sa vie. Alors si ces moldus peuvent lui apporter une vie belle et stable,… » Sa voix se brise, Harry est plus important que tout. Sirius s'occupera de son cœur brisé plus tard.

« Parfait. J'espère que dire ces paroles t'ont écorché la langue !

« Il m'en reste assez pour t'envoyer te faire… » Sirius s'interrompt et jette un coup d'œil a Harry «… des fleurs »

« Je n'en doute pas. » sourit Rogue. « Toi et moi sommes chargés de sa protection le temps que Dumbledore la retrouve. Nous devrons…» il a tout à coup l'air d'avoir mordu dans un citron « … vivre ensemble en attendant. »

Sirius le regarde ébahi. Cohabiter avec Severus ?

« Ce n'est pas mon idée » précise Severus.

« Cela prendra combien de temps ? »

Severus hausse les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Avec un peu de chance, 1 semaine tout au plus. »

« Une semaine, c'est gérable » pense Sirius. Il refuse que l'ancien mangemort approche l'enfant mais pour le protéger, il serait prêt à mourir alors pourquoi pas cohabiter avec Severus chez ses parents?

« Je n'en suis plus à un sacrifice près » pensa-t-il en entendant le portrait de sa mère contrer le sort de silence et se mettre à hurler !

XXXXXXX

 _Je sais que Walburga ne meurt qu'en 1985 mais pour les besoins de l'histoire, elle est morte il y a déjà plusieurs années_

 _Bisous et à bientôt._


	3. Chapter 3

_Joyeux Noël en retard et Bonne année en avance._

 _Voici le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Merci pour vos reviews et pour votre confiance._

 _Nous sommes toujours dans le flash-back !_

 **1** **ère** **semaine** **  
**

**Lundi**

C'était désormais officiel, après 2 jours, Séverus pouvait attester que la voix du gamin ne connaissait absolument aucune limite. Il vivait avec le clébard et son chiot depuis 2 jours et que ce dernier avait braillé 47 heures sur 48.

Séverus se retourna dans son lit pour la énième fois. « y a pas de de sorts pour les faire taire ? »

Silence

Espoir

Reniflement

Les braillements de la chambre à côté reprirent de plus belle.

Séverus soupira. Malgré le fait que sa chambre soit juste à coté de celle de ses némésis, il les entendait plus qu'il ne les voyait.

Sirius veillant jalousement sur le gamin et se débrouillant pour ne pas se trouver dans la même pièce que lui, il était plutôt tranquille. Si on exceptait les cris et les insomnies.

Séverus s'assit dans son lit et alluma la lumière pour reprendre son manuel de potion. En vérité, les cris de l'enfant n'avaient rien à voir avec son insomnie.

Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il la voyait et finissait par se poser des questions qui n'auraient jamais de réponse. A-t-elle souffert ? Etait-il dans ses dernières pensées ? Pourrait-il, un jour, trouver la rédemption à ses yeux ?

« Bon sang, elle est morte Séverus ! Morte ! Elle s'en moque désormais. » se morigéna-t-il.

Ses erreurs étaient innombrables. Sa soif de vengeance et de pouvoir l'avait conduit dans un labyrinthe de cadavres et de souffrance.

Une fois qu'il y était entré, il était presqu'impossible de retrouver son chemin.

Et plus les morts s'empilaient, et Merlin sait que Lily n'était pas son premier meurtre direct ou indirect, plus il s'était trouvé des excuses. Sa conscience s'était doucement anesthésiée, le transformant en zombie.

Mais la mort de Lily l'avait réveillé et Merlin que le réveil avait été rude.

L'ironie voulant que, désormais, il ne puisse plus fermer l'œil.

Les cris s'intensifièrent, et Séverus renonça à faire semblant d'étudier les effets de la mandragore, se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Sirius.

« Merlin, je sens que je vais le regretter ! » se dit-il avant de pousser la porte.

Sirius était là, comme une délicate sculpture en verre sur un fil, prêt à se briser au moindre souffle, les larmes aux yeux, les mains hagardes et le regard perdu. La folie semblait proche.

Dans ses bras, Le visage rougeau et luisant, Potter junior hurlait tandis que sa victime lui jetait des regards désespérés.

Séverus ne pût s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse voir le beau gosse, le Casanova de Poudlard, avec les cheveux noirs, gras et hirsute, tremblant, une barbe lui mangeant le visage et une épouvantable odeur s'échappant de ses vêtements, en train d'essayer de bercer un bébé en pleurs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » la voix de Sirius était trop triste et fatiguée pour être agressive.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir avec ton chiot ! Pourquoi ne demande tu pas à cette Molly Weasley des sorts pour changer les couches, faire la lessive et surtout le faire taire ? Dumbledore te l'a permis non ? Je vous ai entendu crier au téléphone hier » demanda-t-il en haussant la voix de manière à surpasser les cris du gamin.

Malgré son regard las mais un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres de Sirius « Déjà fait, elle m'a expliqué que changer les couches et faire la lessive font partie des merveilles de la paternité et que je suis un monstre de ne pas renifler avec reconnaissance chacun des cadeaux de Harry. »

« Charmant » soupira Séverus. «Bon, donne-le-moi ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Donne-moi cette chose. Dépêche-toi avant que mon cerveau ne comprenne ce que je viens de dire ! Et vas dormir ! »

« Tu plaisante ? »

« Non, je regrette déjà ce que j'ai dit, alors non, je ne plaisante pas. Donne-moi ce gosse et va dormir »

Les mains de Sirius se crispent sur le petit garçon.

« Je ne peux pas le lâcher. Si je le lâche, je m'effondrerai. Un tas de poussière sur la tombe de mes amis. J'aurais du savoir, j'aurais du comprendre." La rage l'envahit. Peter était mort, Lily était morte et James était mort. Par sa faute, Il aurait dû savoir que le pauvre Peter n'aurait pas les épaules ni le talent nécessaire pour échapper aux mangemorts.

Dans ses bras tremblant, Harry crie de plus belle et Séverus retient un cri d'agacement.

« Oh Merlin. Ca suffit. Tu vas me faire le déplaisir de me donner ce gosse et d'aller dormir.

Sirius le regarda ou plutôt le sonda, puisque dans les yeux presque fous, Séverus vit, pour la première fois depuis 2 jours, une lueur d'intelligence. Finalement, un sourire se dessina sur le visage fatigué de Sirius et doucement, il plaça Harry dans les bras de Séverus.

Ô joie ! Ô bonheur ! Il avait l'impression de tenir une grosse limace dégoulinante de tous ses orifices. Le gamin s'arrêta un instant de hurler pour le regarder. Le cœur de Séverus manqua un battement, poignardé par les émeraudes des yeux de l'enfant.

Mais il ravala sa douleur et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, quand, soudain il entendit la voix penaude de Sirius.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Quand je ferme les yeux,… je ne peux pas… » sa voix était perdue, brisée et, oh combien agaçante !

« Potion sans rêve dans le frigo » dit-il d'un ton sec « mais, je te préviens, elle n'est pas gratuite » Séverus les avait faites pour ses insomnies mais il s'était ravisé au moment de les prendre. Il ne méritait pas le repos.

Sirius se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas lent puis se retourna vers lui avec un fantôme de sourire.

« Merci »

Séverus haussa les épaules puis regarda l'asticot baveux dans ses bras.

« Bon à nous deux petit monstre ! »

À Bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour et bonne année**_

 _ **Merci encore pour vos reviews et votre confiance**_

 _ **Ce chapitre ne voulait pas sortir ni de ma tête ni de ma plume. Je ne l'ai pas écrit dans les meilleures conditions non plus, je suis épuisée à cause de mes examens (et des célébrations post-examens**_ _ **)**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**_

 _ **À bientôt**_

 **Mardi très tôt le matin**

Séverus avait vraiment essayé de laisser le plaisir des changements de couches au parrain du gamin mais, cette odeur est vraiment insupportable malgré les vêtements. Son estomac se soulève chaque fois qu'il s'approche du petit garçon.

Ce dernier, bien réveillé, rougeaud continue de hurler dans son parc de fortune.

Finalement, Séverus décide d'affronter son destin. S'armant de courage, il déshabille la masse de larmes et de sécrétion multi-origines et prend une couche neuve dans le stock amené par Black.

Le cœur battant, il défait la couche et l'ouvre. L'horreur fait excrément. Séverus manque de tomber à la renverse.

« Bon sang, à quoi bon les avada kedavra avec une odeur pareille, tu pourras tuer tes ennemis sans prononcer un seul mot. » murmure-t'il au gamin qui hurle toujours. « a moins que tu ne les achèves en les faisant saigner des oreilles ? »

Il se reprend et envoie l'horreur odorante dans la poubelle. Mais le gamin reste sale et visqueux. Ecœuré, Séverus se dit que, tant qu'à faire, il allait lui donner un bain.

Une idée de génie ! Une fois dans la baignoire, Harry se calme et prend un grand plaisir à patauger dans la baignoire et à éclabousser Séverus. Ce dernier conjure quelques canards en plastique jaune criard qui mettent le gamin en joie.

Après 10 minutes de baignade, les vêtements de l'adulte finissent par être aussi mouillé qu'Harry, mais, le gamin est désormais propre et ne hurle pas.

Il regimbe un peu quand Sévérus le remet sur la table à langer, pour lui mettre une couche propre et un pyjama. Mais il reste calme et Séverus recommence à respirer et à se détendre.

Quand tout à coup, il sent quelque chose de mouillé et de chaud sur son cou.

Non ! Il n'oserait pas !

Si, Harry lui fait pipi dessus.

Trop surpris pour réagir, Séverus se fige avant de s'écarter en poussant un cri d'horreur.

« Sale gamin »

Mal lui en prend, le petit garçon le regarde les lèvres tremblantes et les yeux larmoyants.

Séverus soupire et commence le décompte « 3…2…1 »

Harry ouvre la bouche pour pousser un tonitruant sanglot tout en tendant ses petits bras vers l'adulte.

Presque sans réfléchir, Séverus se précipite vers lui, ferme vite la couche et prend l'enfant dans ses bras pour le bercer doucement.

Rassuré, l'enfant le regarde avec son regard doux et faussement innocent et se blottit contre lui.

Et c'est ainsi qu'assis sur le tabouret de la salle de bain des Black, les vêtements trempés d'eau, de savon et d'urine, et en train de bercer l'enfant de son pire ennemi, Séverus Rogue sait qu'il a touché le fond.

Jetant un regard à l'enfant, une idée saugrenue lui traverse soudain l'esprit.

« Bon sang, ton père aurait adoré assister à cela ».

Il rechange et couche le petit garçon avant de prendre une bonne douche.

Avant d'aller dormir à son tour, il décide qu'il a bien mérité une tasse de thé. Après avoir infusé la tisane des lucioles dans une des délicates tasses en porcelaine, il s'installe dans un des fauteuils du salon pour le savourer.

Le gout doux, fruité et légèrement sucré emplit son ventre d'une délicieuse chaleur. Il sent ses muscles se décontracter et son esprit s'apaiser. Ce calme, ce silence… cette tisane était probablement la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivé depuis des mois.

Il ferme les yeux pour savourer cette félicité…

« Waouiiinh waouiinh »

… qui n'était, de toute évidence, pas destiné à durer.

 **Mardi après-midi**

Après une courte nuit et une matinée de cauchemars à base de couche et de purée de pomme de terre et de lait, Séverus se décide à aller réveiller le parrain de l'Abomination.

Le clébard dort comme un bébé. Plus que le vrai bébé en tout cas. Le cœur battant, Séverus observe l'homme allongé, torse nu, les cheveux noirs barrant son beau visage, il est resplendissant. Heureusement un filet de bave dégoulinant le long du menton du bellâtre et un bruit, entre l'aboiement et le ronflement, brise le charme et sort Séverus de sa contemplation.

« Hey Sirius ! Oh ! » il secoue l'épaule puis la tête de sa némésis. En vain. Il faillit pousser le vice jusqu'à amener un Harry hurlant à son chevet mais renonce. Il le secoue une dernière fois mais le beau au bois dormant reste endormi.

« Et s'il avait été victime d'un sort, qu'un mangemort était entré et… » commence à paniquer Séverus.

Mais la vue de la bouteille de vodka vide à coté de 2 flasques de potion sans rêve de l'autre coté du lit le rassure très vite.

Avec un tel mélange, Sirius est parti pour plus de 24 heures de sommeil et 12 de plus dans les vapes.

Merveilleux ! Fabuleux ! Formidable !

« Aucune bonne action ne reste jamais impunie. » se souvient sombrement le jeune homme

« Wouhin ! Wouhin ! »

Bon, il a une couche sale qui l'attend.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour**_

 _ **Désolée du retard, la vie, le boulot, les cours ect…**_

 _ **Merci encore pour vos reviews et votre confiance.**_

 **Mercredi**

Séverus avait passé la journée et la nuit à veiller Harry. Ce gosse est un monstre, il attendait vicieusement que Séverus s'endorme pour se réveiller et brailler. Sans compter le nombre de couches qu'il avait du changer. Aucun doute, il le fait exprès.

Bref, le matin est vaseux et nébuleux, comme s'il avait pris une cuite, sans s'amuser avant.

Harry joue avec la panade que Séverus essaye mollement de lui enfourner dans la bouche. La plus grande partie de la purée banane-pomme est déjà étalée sur le sol, les vêtements de Séverus et la table.

Mais le bébé a une couche propre. Il n'y a pas de petite victoire.

La mère de Sirius surgit tout à coup dans un des tableaux d'Arcimboldo de la cuisine.

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez l'intention de vous occuper du bâtard de Sirius» elle jette un regard dégouté à Harry « vous n'avez d'elfe de maison pour vous en décharger ? »

« Trop d'elfes de maison ont été détournés par des mangemorts. Et il est hors de question de le confier à Kreature. »

Elle hausse ses drôles de sourcils en forme de bananes.

« Vous êtes sur de ne pas vous attacher à ce gamin ? »

Séverus la fusille du regard « Bien sur que non, je me contente de réparer les dégâts de votre fils que j'essaye également de maintenir en vie ».

Wanborgia hausse les épaules avant de quitter le tableau.

Sirius surgit tout à coup dans la cuisine. Un Sirius reposé et propre qui s'assit d'un air presque timide. Un Sirius beau comme un dieu et séduisant à souhait dans son jeans et son t-shirt propre.

Harry bat des mains en poussant un cri de joie. Tout sourire, Sirius prend son filleul dans ses bras en évitant soigneusement la panade.

À coté de cette version sexy de Vierge à l'enfant, Séverus se sent plus répugnant et laid que jamais. « Oh le clébard à la vodka dormante a fini par se réveiller. »

La meilleure défense c'est le sarcasme.

Mais, Sirius ne mord pas à l'hameçon.

« Merci beaucoup. » Son regard est sincère et franc et désarme complètement Séverus. Il s'attendait à des reproches mais cette attitude polie et pleine de gratitude le met mal à l'aise.

« Bon, puisque tu es là, je vais aller travailler sur mon concours de potion »

« D'accord » le ton de Sirius est moins joyeux comme s'il était déçu. « Dis, j'ai bien réfléchi, tu a raison, je ne peux pas m'en occuper seul. Alors je te propose un marché. Je m'en occupe de 10 à 22h, et toi de 22 à 10h. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Je pense que tu es un vrai malade ou alcolo, si tu t'imagines ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que je vais accepter de repasser une nuit et une matinée comme celle-ci ! »

C'est ce que Séverus pense fort, très fort !

Mais sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il acquiesce d'un geste mécanique.

« Marché conclu ! »

« Formidable » dit Sirius « Va te reposer, je prends la relève, un petit gars ? » dit-il en chatouillant Harry qui gazouille.

« Je vais étudier pour mon concours, pas me reposer sale clébard »

« Si tu le dis » dit Sirius d'un ton entendu.

« Tu t'es fait avoir. » murmure son cerveau, quand Séverus, malgré ses bonnes résolutions s'effondre dans son lit. « C'est une très mauvaise idée » ajoute son nez frémissant au souvenir de l'odeur des couches.

« Je sais ! » pense Severus avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour j'espère que vous allez bien.**_

 _ **Merci encore pour vos reviews et votre confiance.**_

 **Jeudi matin**

Sirius est en retard.

Conformément à leur accord, il est supposé arriver à 10h. Mais non ! Monsieur Black est trop bien pour les horaires.

À 10h30 Séverus n'en peut plus.

Il met Harry dans son parc et se dirige vers la salle de bain et commence à tambouriner sur la porte.

« Il est 10h30 sale clébard c'est ton heure. »

La porte s'ouvre sur Sirius.

À moitié nu, les cheveux dégoulinant qu'il essuie avec une serviette, le corps fin et musclé, Séverus ne peut s'empêcher de le dévisager jusqu'à ce que son ennemi le regarde goguenard.

« Tu vois quelque chose qui te plait ?» dit-il d'un air charmeur.

Séverus lève les yeux au ciel en priant pour ne pas être rouge comme une pivoine. Pour se calmer il commença à réciter son corps d'anatomie, poumons, système veineux, afflux sanguin… non pas par là.

« Eh bien ? » Black se rapproche.

Merlin cette peau, ces cheveux…

« C'est bien, Black, tu as réussi à supprimer une partie de l'odeur de chien mouillé».

Sirius rit « Veux-tu connaitre mon secret pour cela? »

Severus s'efforce de rester de marbre mais il se sent rougir « sans façon ! »

« Bien frotter partout » répond quand même Sirius en se frottant avec la serviette d'une manière suggestive.

Bon sang, comment est ce que cette réplique ridicule peut l'exciter et lui donner envie d'explorer le corps nu de son rival ?

Après avoir balbutié une phrase sans queue ni tête sans l'importance des horaires, Severus s'enfuit les joues et le corps en feu.

Il entend la voix criarde de Walburga. Qu'est ce que cette mégère est encore en train de raconter comme horreur devant Harry ?

Il courre dans le salon et reste stupéfait. Dans un tableau champêtre, Walburga est entrain de raconter une histoire à Harry.

« …3 petits sorciers qui apprenaient la magie. Le premier était un né-moldu, le second un sang mêlé et le 3ème un sang pur. »

Séverus s'apprête à intervenir quand il voit Harry absolument fasciné par les gesticulations de la vieille dame. Alors, bien décidé à profiter de ce moment de calme, il se prépare un thé tout en écoutant distraitement l'histoire.

« Un jour, vint un grand et méchant moldu avec une de ces horribles machines qu'ils appellent grue. Il alla trouver le né-moldu et lui dit  
Ta magie ne vaut rien. Je parie que ta magie n'est pas capable de bâtir une maison par la que je ne pourrais détruire avec ma grue. _  
_Alors le né-moldu se concentra et fit apparaître une maison de paille. Le moldu n'eut qu'à souffler dessus pour la faire disparaître.  
Ensuite la machine humaine se tourna vers le né-moldu pour l'écraser. 

Mais le grand méchant moldu se dirigeait déjà vers le sang-mêlé. « La magie ne vaut rien. Je parie que ta magie n'est pas capable de bâtir une maison, que je ne pourrais détruire avec ma grue. »  
Alors le sang mêlé se concentra et fit apparaître une maison de bois.

Le moldu dût s'y reprendre à 3 fois pour détruire la maison mais le sang mêlé finit sous les terribles roues de la grue. 

Il se dirigea enfin vers le sang pur  
« La magie ne vaut rien. Je parie que ta magie n'est pas capable de bâtir une maison, que je ne pourrais détruire avec ma grue que je ne pourrais détruire avec ma grue. »  
Alors le sang pur le regarda avec mépris, se concentra et fit apparaître une immense maison de briques. L'ignoble machine se brisa contre cette maison si belle et si solide. 

Résolu à la détruire brique par brique, le moldu passa par la fenêtre et fut réduit en cendre par le sort de protection que le sang pur avait pris soin de lancer.  
Et c'est ainsi que le bon sang pur triompha du grand méchant moldu et de sa machine infernale.

Harry bat des mains, ravi mais Séverus lève les yeux au ciel. « Subtil ! »

« Les contes contiennent la sagesse des anciens, sang-mêlé. » se rengorge la vieille dame.

« Absolument et la grue est un instrument légendaire ! »

L'arrivée de Sirius interrompt le débat. Walburga s'enfuit et Sévérus se rend dans sa chambre pour travailler.

Le soir même Black lui annonce qu'il va « faire un tour ».

Le lendemain, il revient au petit matin, soul et débraillé.

Évidement, incapable de s'occuper d'Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonjour j'espère que vous allez bien.**_

 _ **Merci encore pour vos reviews et votre confiance. L'histoire va bien s'accélérer…**_

Le temps passait, morne et rythmé par les couches, les babillements et les quelques heures de travail et de sommeil, et deux semaines après sa chute en enfer, Séverus entendit un hibou à la fenêtre. Ce dernier le regarda d'un air affectueux. Mais immédiatement sur ses gardes, Séverus lança divers sorts de contrôle sur le minuscule hibou.

Vexé, ce dernier se mit à voler pour échapper aux sorts même inoffensifs. Il se pose sur la table de la salle à manger où Harry répandait son petit déjeuner en de grandes éclaboussures fruitées.

Séverus s'approche lentement du petit oiseau qui picorait les miettes de pain. Il allait attraper le hibou quand Harry se met à hurler en tendant les bras à Séverus. Effrayé l'oiseau s'envola vers le rebord d'une haute fenêtre.

« Merci Harry » bougonne le sorcier en prenant le petit garçon dans ses bras.

Après ¼ d'heure de supplication, flatteries et de gesticulation polies qui avaient failli lui arracher la bouche et la langue, Séverus arrive à persuader l'hibou de descendre et à lui prendre le message, non sans quelque coup de bec et de griffe ni quelque cris stridents d'Harry.

Morigénant contre les oiseaux et les enfants, Sévérus se figea quand il reconnut l'écriture.

Dumbledore !

Sirius ronflait et le nombre de bouteilles qui traînaient autours du lit, montraient que la nuit avait été arrosée. Pour ne rien changer.

Cette fois-ci, Séverus était préparé. Il lança un sort personnel qu'il avait baptisé seaudeaudumatinus. Sirius se réveilla en s'étranglant à moitié.

« Debout ! Laves-toi ! et prends cette potion » ordonna Séverus en lui lançant une potion anti-gueule de bois sans se soucier de savoir où elle atterrit. Il ne peut contenir un soupir en entendant un « Aïe indigné ».

« Habille-toi et occupe-toi de ton filleul ! Je dois sortir retrouver Dumbledore et je ne sais pas combien de temps cela me prendra.» poursuivit-il.

Sirius se leva paresseusement tandis que Séverus continue son monologue « Il est hors de question qu'on manque de vêtement propre et de couches, alors voila une liste de choses à faire ! ».

Il pose d'autorité la liste de choses à faire dans les mains de Sirius en prenant bien soin de ne pas effleurer la peau du cabot.

« Et tu les fais ! Si je rentre et que je découvre que ce n'est pas le cas, tu découvriras que l'endoloris est plaisant à coté de ce que je te ferais ! »

Sirius bailla

« c'est une promesse ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Rougissant, Séverus lui lança un coussin. « Je pars dans 10 minutes, si tu n'es pas prêt, Harry restera seul avec ta mère. D'ailleurs il est avec elle dans la cuisine. ».

Sirius se renfrogna.

« As-tu déjà entendu ses merveilleuses histoires ? Surtout sa version de la belle au bois dormant ? » continua Séverus en souriant.

Sirius se jeta sur ses vêtements qu'il enfila rapidement, et se précipita dans la cuisine sous l'œil goguenard de Séverus.

« Maléfique ricana en entendant le souhait de la sorcière traitre-à-son-sang. Elle savait que, dans 100 ans, elle pourrait enfin prendre sa véritable contre son ancienne amante qui l'avait trahie pour épouser un roi moldu… »

« Arrête tout de suite ce lavage de cerveau ! » rugit Sirius en surgissant dans la cuisine.

« Tiens, tu as fini de cuver ton vin ? » demanda la vieille dame en haussant les sourcils

Effrayé par l'agressivité de Sirius et l'arrêt de son histoire, Harry se met à pleurer. Sirius le prend dans ses bras pour essayer de le calmer « Non ne pleure pas. La vilaine sorcière va s'en aller ! » Walburga haussa les épaules et disparut avec un couinement méprisant.

Séverus entra dans la pièce et prit sa tasse de thé. « Tu vas le regretter !»

Sirius le fusilla du regard. « Hors de question que ma mère… »

« Ta mère s'est plus occupé d'Harry que toi ces derniers temps. » le coupa Séverus en se levant. Il prit la poudre de cheminette « N'oublie pas de faire tout ce qui a sur la liste ! » et disparut.

Sirius se retrouva seul avec un Harry hurlant après Séverus et une sacrée liste de choses à faire.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour j'espère que vous allez bien.**_

 _ **Je n'avais pas prévu de publier si tôt mais entre l'horreur (Tchétchénie), le répugnant (TPMP), et l'incompréhension (Assignée garçon), j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose même si c'était juste publier un chapitre, et vous dire que quelque que soit votre genre et votre sexualité, vous êtes une personne merveilleuse.**_

 _ **Merci encore pour vos reviews et votre confiance.**_

Sirius était plutôt content de lui.

Il était 22h. Harry dormait, il avait pris ses 3 repas règlementaires, ils avaient joué au Loup en l'air pendant des heures et avaient ri comme des fous. Il avait fait une sieste, il avait été changé, Sirius lui avait même lu une histoire.

Oui Sirius était très content de lui. ..

Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Séverus. D'accord, il avait complètement oublié la liste de choses à faire et peut-être que le salon, la cuisine et la salle à manger étaient de vrais chantiers mais…

Séverus entra dans la pièce et contempla les lieux sans rien dire. Son visage était livide et son silence était plus terrifiant que n'importe quelle vocifération.

Enfin il ouvrit la bouche, lança « il me faut du thé ! » d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique et s'effondra sur le canapé qui couina.

Sirius se dirigea vers la cuisine en évitant le hibou en plastique que Séverus avait extirpé du coussin et attrapa le premier thé en sachet venu. Lançant un sort chauffant sur une tasse d'eau, il apporta la tasse fumante à Sévérus qui extirpait divers jouets logés en dessous du canapé que Sirius avait peut-être oublié de ranger.

Sirius évita le hibou en plastique que Séverus lui lança à la tête et lui donna la tasse fumante.

Il huma la tasse avec une grimace « même pas capable de préparer un vrai thé » soupira-t-il en contemplant le cataclysme ménager.

Il but une gorgée, hésita en regardant Sirius puis annonça d'une voix grave.

« Dumbledore est en prison »

« Quoi ? »

« Le Magenmagot l'accuse d'avoir tué Pettigrew ainsi que plusieurs autres personnes… »

« Impossible Dumbledore ne ferait jamais… »

« Arrête ton bourrage de crâne propagandiste ! Il m'a dit que non et je le crois. Il aurait été plus discret et il n'aurait jamais tué de civils, encore moins des moldus. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Sirius s'installa à coté de Séverus. Ce dernier eut un léger mouvement de recul mais poursuivit.

« Dumbledore affirme l'avoir coincé dans la rue du Ministère. Il voulait seulement l'interroger. Mais Pettigrew s'est mis à hurler ensuite Dumbledore ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé, si ce n'est qu'il était couvert de sang et que le sol était jonché de morceaux de cadavres. Dont apparemment un doigt appartenant à Pettigrew. »

Sirius frissonna.

« Charmant. »

Sévérus eut un sourire cynique. « N'est ce pas ? il s'est enfui le temos de m'envoyer un hibou et de tout m'expliquer. Je suis parti juste avant qu'ils ne viennent l'arrêter. Je les ai entendus parler du baiser du Détraqueur. »

« Merlin, il n'est pas… »

« Non, il est trop populaire pour ne pas avoir de procès plus ou moins convenable. Mais nous avons un autre problème »

« il y a pire ? »

« Peter t'a accusé devant le Magenmagot d'avoir été le Gardien du secret des Potters et de les avoir vendus à Tu-Sais-Qui. Ils sont aussi à ta recherche. »

« Aussi ? »

« Je suis toujours un mangemort, j'avais une forme d'immunité en tant qu'espion de Dumbledore. Mais si notre bon directeur est à la solde des Méchants, je tombe avec lui. En plus nous sommes accusés d'avoir kidnappé Harry. Je te laisse deviner ce qui nous attend »

Sirius acquiesça.

Séverus but une nouvelle gorgée de thé avant de poursuivre « Honnêtement je pense que notre cher gouvernement essaye de se racheter une virginité avec cette histoire. Beaucoup de ses membres ont été proches de Tu-Sais-Qui, et se focaliser sur Dumbledore c'est à la fois détourner l'attention et décrédibiliser tous les résistants qui essyant de les faire tomber. »

Sirius se leva et commença à marcher en long et en large. « Je pourrais me rendre au Magenmagot et témoigner… »

Séverus poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Merlin, je vais articuler pour que tu comprennes. Tu es considéré comme un traire, et moi je suis un mangemort. Nous ne pouvons rien faire. À part fuir peut-être ! »

« Bon sang dans l'histoire de Peter, c'est sa parole contre la mienne ! »

« Tout le monde chante ses exploits. Il a courageusement défié Dumbledore pour venger ses amis et il en est mort. C'est la glorieuse histoire qui se raconte dans le Ministère. On parle même de lui donner la médaille de l'ordre de Merlin. » Séverus déglutit et Sirius se rendit compte que l'ancien serpentard avait peur.

« Alors ce sera peut-être ta parole contre la sienne, mais ce sera la parole d'un mort glorieux contre un traître pouilleux. » Séverus finit son thé en grimaçant « et qui ne sait pas préparer un bon thé » Sirius haussa les épaules « ni ranger de toute évidence. » finit Séverus.

Cela devait être le choc, la surprise des révélations fracassantes de Séverus ou même l'horreur de leur situation, mais Sirius trouva cette remarque hilarante et se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Séverus commença aussi à rire discrètement puis de plus en plus franchement.

« C'était officiel » pensa Séverus « je suis devenu fou. »


End file.
